Fagaloa
|related = Ingot Regina Perennial (3D Universe) Mangler |makeyear = 1950's |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Peyote (needle) Peyote (dial texture) |inttxd = Peyote White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = fagaloa |handlingname = FAGALOA |textlabelname = FAGALOA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vulcar Fagaloa is a classic sports station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Fagaloa is mostly based on the , while the rear end seems to be based on the , , or , with some similarities to a . The front fascia also appears to take some styling cues from the , or the . The overall design of the car is based on the mockup. The car is distinguished by its simplier and boxy design, with a primary color applied to the bodywork in general and the secondary color on most of its details, including bumpers, grille and trimmings around the windows and on the sides. The trim color is applied to the majority of the interior. Similar to the Pigalle and Issi Classic, the Fagaloa features a European-style license plate on the front, and a standard California-style plate on the rear. The Fagaloa uses the standard lowrider interior seen in the Hermes, the Peyote and the Hotknife. The wheels will camber with suspension upgrades, with the vehicle having more camber the lower the ride. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Fagaloa has average acceleration and average top speed, though its setback is its oversteer if turning a corner too sharply. This, however, can be easily remedied by fully upgrading its suspension which can eliminate oversteer, allowing it to take on corners without the risk of spinning out; off-road wise, it struggles to maintain its speed, even on flat, dirt roads. When braking, the wheels will lock up and release in quick succession, which can be seen in the tire marks the vehicle will leave. The Fagaloa is powered by a twin-cam straight-6 engine, coupled to a 3-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The intake manifold appears to have six independent inlets bearing air filters. Installing any "Visor" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Fagaloa-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Fagaloa-GTAO-Official.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Fagaloa. Fagaloa-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Fagaloa on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Fagaloa-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Fagaloa on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Fagaloa-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Fagaloa on Rockstar Games Social Club. Fagaloa-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Fagaloa on Rockstar Games Social Club. Rallye-De-Paleto.png|''Rallye De Paleto 1979'' logo used on the modifications for the Fagaloa. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $335,000. **The vehicle comes stock with a chrome secondary when purchased. Trivia ''General'' *The vehicle shares its name with an island in Samoa. **It is likely a play on its inspiration, Volvo Amazon Wagon, which is named after the world-famous rainforest in South America. *The default radio station for the Fagaloa is Rebel Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the correct modifications, the player has the option to remove both of the licence plates, making it illegal on the road. *Despite being primarily a Vulcar car, Principe logos can be seen on certain racing-themed liveries. *When the engine is on, the timing belt moves appropriately when idling or revving up. The pulleys, however, remain static. *The "Rallye De Paleto" plate may have a different registration number when a livery is selected. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons